


"Ancient Ritual"

by Solstarin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Loki comes home to find you... where? What the hell are you doing there??





	"Ancient Ritual"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16!

Loki pushed the front door open, heaving a heavy sigh. He knew that his parole from prison was delicate at best, and even though he absolutely despised  regularly having every aspect of his private life scrutinized and his magic dampened, it was the only way he could remain here. Y/N said the longer he proved they could trust him by being upfront, the longer a leash he would eventually gain. Loki wasn’t so sure.

But, at the very least, Y/N kept him very good company.

Speaking of Y/N… The living room beyond the kitchen had the television running, but was otherwise empty. He shut the door to their living quarters and peered around him. The only sounds he could hear was the ticking of the kitchen clock and the humming of the–

The next thing his eyes rested on gave him pause. Y/N sat, ankles crossed, the backs of her hands on her knees, back rigid, and eyes closed serenely.

On top of the fridge.

“What,” Loki began, slowly. “are you doing?”

Y/N took a sharp breath through her nose. “This is an ancient ritual of my people, is what it is.”

 _Tick, tick, tick._ “No, it isn’t.”

“ _Yes_ ,” she insisted cracking an eye open, “it is. I wouldn’t expect a magical alien man to understand.”

Loki stared at her for a moment before turning and peering around the kitchen. He opened a cabinet above the stove, counting to make sure all contents were accounted for.

“What are you looking for?”

“You must have been drinking.”

“No,” Y/N defended. “That would disrupt the ritual.”

“ _Right_ ,” Loki drawled. “And what ritual would that be?” When he didn’t get an answer, he came to stand just beneath her and fixed her with a look. “Would you care to tell me the real reason you are up there?”

Y/N pursed her lips and looked down at him for a few more ticks of the clock. Then, with a long breath, she curved her back and surrendered.

“There was a spider. I tried to kill it, but I missed, and now he’s lost.”

Loki simply stared at her for a long moment as she skipped her gaze across anything that wasn’t him. She only looked at him when his lips parted and he chortled, and frowned at him as it escalating into a hearty chuckle.

“It’s not funny!” she protested. “Now he knows I want to kill him and he’s gonna get revenge! I’m gonna die!”

Still grinning, he lifted his arms to coax her down. “It wouldn’t dare take on a Prince of Asgard. Even a spurned one.”

Hesitantly, she let him help her to the ground, and then lift her from her feet to carry her to the couch. Before he could even settle in, she scrambled to snatch a ruler from her desk and bolted back to the couch, handing it to him as she curled into his chest. “Promise me you won’t let him kill me.”

She seemed so terribly dire at her spider plight  that he couldn’t help but smile at her. He pressed a kiss to her hair to hide it.

“No one shall harm you, darling, as long as I am here.”


End file.
